Au bord de la route
by Danae-Blink
Summary: Tessa marche au bord de la route, il fait nuit et sombre. Ou va t elle ?


Bon, un premier essai, je ne savais pas trop dans quelle catégorie la ranger, j'espère ne pas trop décevoir les fan de Supernatural, c'est une petite fic fantastique, en parallèle de la série, elle pourrait être la base d'un épisode.

--

Tessa avancait au bord de la route, il fallait marcher, encore et encore et ne pas s'arreter, sinon elle serait en retard

Tessa avançait au bord de la route, il fallait marcher, encore et encore et ne pas s'arrêter, sinon elle serait en retard. Elle passa l'entrée de la propriété des Smith, il faisait nuit et elle ne distinguait même pas les lumières en provenance de leur maison, sans doute étaient ils de sortie. Elle connaissait la route par cœur, combien de fois l'avait elle fait à pied avant qu'elle ai son permis ? Elle ou les autres d'ailleurs ! La propriété des Smith, puis plus loin l'entrée qui menait au parc naturel, encore plus loin le croisement avec la départemental 8, puis le virage de la charrue et enfin une grande ligne droit en descente qui déboucherait sur les premières lueurs du bourg. Moins de deux kilomètres en tout, elle y serait vite, surtout si elle pressait le pas.

C'était une nuit sombre, pas d'étoile et la lune était cachée apparemment par des nuages. En plus, malgré le fait qu'il soit si tôt, Tessa avait l'impression d'être entourée par une sorte de brouillard, qui rendait les choses indistinctes dès qu'elle s'en éloignait. Elle se pinça machinalement le bras, non, elle ne dormait pas ! Elle avait un peu froid et resserra les bras autour du blouson de Matt. Il lui avait prêté son blouson rouge et bleu, avec les initiales de leur école au dos. Elle le trouvait trop tape à l'œil, mais ce soir, il était parfait. Sa fine robe bleu était idéal pour le bal de promo, mais pas pour marcher au bord de la route au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait un peu mal au pied, ses talons la torturaient, elle aurait été pied nus qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux sentit les cailloux sur la route !

Elle n'avait pas peur, cette route elle la connaissait par cœur, mais parfois, appelez cela l'instinct ou un mauvais film d'horreur regardé dans la semaine précédente, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas attendu Matt à la maison ? Elle ne savait plus… Ils avaient rendez-vous au gymnase peut-être ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça. A moins qu'ils se soient disputés… Il faisait trop nuit pour n'être pas encore arrivé au bal… Alors elle y était allée et ? Si le bal était finit, pourquoi retournait-elle en direction de la ville et non pas dans l'autre sens, vers chez elle ? Elle l'ignorait, elle avait sans doute un peu bu car son cerveau marchait un peu au ralentit. Et puis maintenant, elle était plus prêt de la ville que de chez elle, là-bas, elle téléphonerait à son père pour qu'il vienne la chercher si Matt n'était pas là.

Un ronflement se fit entendre derrière elle, comme un bruit de moteur et elle tendit l'oreille, tout en continuant d'avancer, jamais elle ne se serait arrêtée de nuit devant l'entrée du parc naturel, cet endroit lui flanquait la chaire de poule. C'était sombre et silencieux. Il fallait passer une dizaine de mètres puis les bois s'éclaircissaient et le parc commençait vraiment, avec sa forêt si accueillante. Mais cette entrée, avec cette sorte de porche naturel, brrr…

Elle continua alors que le bruit se faisait plus distinct, une voiture, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Peut-être était ce quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et en ce cas, elle lui ferait signe pour qu'il s'arrête et l'emmène. Elle avait de plus en plus froid et le brouillard devenait vraiment lugubre. La voiture devait être encore loin, et dans le calme nocturne, le bruit du moteur résonnait, sans vraiment d'obstacle pour le briser. Elle voyait le croisement avec la départemental, il y avait une large portion en ligne droite et deux lampadaires qui indiquaient où tourner. Elle avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, ces deux lampadaires au milieu de nul part. Apparemment il y avait eut un projet pour illuminer toute la route, mais cela était tombé à l'eau et seul ce croisement bénéficiait d'une lumière blafarde. Elle pressa le pas, elle serait plus à même de voir de qui il s'agissait si la voiture se trouvait sous la lumière quand elle la dépasserait et elle pourrait se cacher en un éclair dans l'ombre au besoin. Le bruit se fit plus intense et quand elle se retourna, elle distingua des phares ronds qui brillaient sur la route. Elle entra dans le halo de lumière, la voiture était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, tant pis pour le fait de se cacher, elle n'allait pas se mettre à courir non plus, bonjour le ridicule ! Elle se retourna et leva la main devant ses yeux, les phares venaient de l'éblouir. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir si elle la reconnaissait et à ce moment là, la voiture fit une embardée, comme quand on roule tranquillement et qu'une bête traverse la route. C'est stupide, il y a plus de risque de se prendre un fossé que d'écraser un lapin, mais par réflexe, tout le monde le fait. Tessa se figea, soudain terrifiée, elle ne connaissait pas cette voiture et elle n'avait pas vu quoi que ce soit traverser la route. Peut-être que le conducteur était ivre, alors elle ne voulait pas monter avec. Elle ferma les yeux et la voiture freina, avant de continuer son chemin dans une brusque accélération.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda les feux arrière disparaître dans le brouillard. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus dans le halo des lampadaires mais plus loin, elle avait marché plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Plus que 500 mètres et elle serait au virage de la charrue.

Mais elle avait peur maintenant, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et elle accéléra encore un peu courant presque. Le virage de la charrue était un virage presque en épingle, qui surplombait un large précipice. Encore que cela n'en n'était pas vraiment un, c'était boisé, mais il y avait tout de même une descente de presque 20 mètres, à pic. Peu de chance de survit, malgré les arbres pour les imprudents qui tiraient tout droit !

D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle constata que la barrière avait été une nouvelle fois remplacée, la dernière fois qu'elle était passée, elle était en bois et la il y avait un muret de pierre et d'énormes panneaux indiquant le virage. Etrange, cela avait du prendre quelques temps pour faire ce muret et elle n'avait pas le souvenir des travaux. Elle était à 10 mètres et distingua des bouquets de fleurs contre le muret et accrochés aux arbres les plus proches. Il y avait eut un nouvel accident, sans doute. Le bouillard s'était levé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et la nuit était claire désormais.

La curiosité la poussa à s'approcher de la gerbe adossée au muret, il y avait écrit au centre : _« A Tessa et Matt »_. Elle fronça des sourcils, c'était ridicule, cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague ! Et de très mauvais goût ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, persuadée de voir surgir d'un coup ses amis, hilares après leur bonne farce. Mais elle était seule. Elle s'intéressa donc au second bouquet et aux nombreux mots accrochés de-ci, delà. Cela la fit tressaillir _: « A Tessa, ma meilleur amie, je ne t'oublierai pas, Beth »_, _« Matt, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant sans toi, nous avons gagné le championnat et nous te l'avons dédié »_, _« Ma fille, tu me manque tellement, maman »_. Tessa leva la main à la bouche, soudain terrifiée. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Cela devait être une coïncidence ou un mauvais rêve ! Voyons, le championnat se terminait dans 3 semaines ! Ce soir, c'était le bal de promo et elle devait y aller avec Matt ! Ils seraient sans doute couronnés roi et reine de la promo et dans vingt ans ils s'en rappelleraient encore !

Puis des flashs lui revinrent. Une salle bondée, des heures à rire et danser, l'impatience en attendant l'annonce, puis le couronnement… Le départ en voiture avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Matt qui lui donne son blouson et ils font demi tour pour aller le chercher. C'était impossible, c'était un cauchemar ! Elle baissa les yeux lentement sur ses mains, elle avait la nausée. Ce qu'elle vit fut pire, ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang, elles étaient pleines de coupures, des bris de verres incrustés dans sa peau. Elle écarta les bras et s'aperçu qu'elle était pied nus, le bas de sa robe taché de sang également. Elle écarquilla les yeux, suffoquant d'horreur et le souvenir de l'accident lui revint. Elle se rappelait la douleur, la peur, puis plus rien ! Elle était morte ? Mais, c'était impossible ! Elle était là ! Elle se mit à hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Quelque chose la saisi au ventre et ce fut comme si on la tirait en arrière, vers un gouffre, vers le vide. Puis plus rien…

Tessa avançait au bord de la route, il fallait marcher, encore et encore et ne pas s'arrêter, sinon elle serait en retard. Elle passa l'entrée de la propriété des Smith, il faisait nuit et elle ne distinguait même pas les lumières en provenance de leur maison, sans doute étaient ils de sortie…


End file.
